Reality and Fiction
by lazura234
Summary: In an alternate universe, Sakurako and Mayuri are twins. Nadeshiko is known as Serena, a famous fashion designer. Now that Sakurako and Mayuri reached the age of thirteen...they make a wish that their world and the world of KHR would merge together. Though what are the consequences? HibariXOC, TsunaXOC, AlaudeXOC
1. Prologue

**Lazura: I've been putting a lot of thought on whether I should post this story or not, but I've finally decided to post it just like Star Guardian's Destiny. **

**Summary: In an alternate universe, Sakurako and Mayuri are twins. Nadeshiko is known as Serena, a famous fashion designer. Now that Sakurako and Mayuri reached the age of thirteen...they make a wish that their world and the world of KHR would merge together. Though what are the consequences? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Mayu! Wait for me!" cried a young girl with long black-bluish hair wearing two red ribbons on each side of her hair, a white blouse with a blue ribbon, and dark blue skirt runs.

"Hehe~ Sakura, you're so slow!" another girl with shoulder length black hair, wearing the same uniform as Sakura, and a rabbit pin on her hair stops at a two-story house.

"It's not my fault that you excel in athletics." huffed Sakura.

"Sakura! Mayu! Welcome home!" a woman with long black hair, wearing a white dress and rose choker stepped out of the two story house from the small rose garden front yard.

"Aunty!" the two happily said, however they each received a whack on the head from the woman.

"What did I say about calling me Aunty?" A dark aura emerged from the woman.

"S-Sorry...Nadeshiko-san." Sakura and Mayu whimpered in sync.

* * *

**Note: Serena will be referred as Nadeshiko or Nade-san throughout this story. Mayuri and Sakurako will also be referred by their nicknames also.**

* * *

"So, how was you're last day of middle school?" Nadeshiko asked as she handed them each a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"It was the best, but it's sad that most of our friends are leaving for vacation already." Sakura's face began to frown.

"Yeah." Mayu agreed.

"Well...at least you'll be spending time with me! Oh!" Nadeshiko remembered something.

"What's wrong Nade-san?" the pair asked.

"Wait here." Nadeshiko immediately rushed to the coat closet, making Sakura and Mayu wondered what their aunt was talking about.

Finally Nadeshiko cried, "Here it is!"

"Eh?" the two simultaneously turn to see their aunt smiling while holding a pink and blue nicely wrapped small boxes.

* * *

The two girls opened the boxes to find a star pendant necklace.

"Wow!" the two smiled.

Mayu's necklace was blue while Sakura's was pink.

"Happy Thirteenth Birthday you two!" Nadeshiko hugged the two girls.

"Thank you!" The two girls returned the hug.

* * *

Right after dinner...

Mayu and Sakura were watching their favorite anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Ha~ Don't you wish that our world and the KHR world would just merge together somehow?" Mayu clasped her hands together and looked as if she was praying.

"Hm...that would be nice...then Mayu, would you be happy if Hibari Kyoya was real?" Sakura grinned at her sister.

"Of course you know that I would be happier than ever! What about you and Tsuna?" Mayu continued.

"As if...all he cares about is Kyoko all the time. It would take forever for someone like him to notice me."

"Well it's getting late, night." Mayu headed to her own room.

"Night, Mayu."

* * *

During that night, the two girls made a wish as a shooting star flew across the sky:

_I wish our world would merge with KHR world, then we would be happier than ever. _

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

The Next Day...

**Mayu's POV **

_Is it strange...that by the time I wake up I find...a familiar yellow bird along with a boy who looks like my favorite KHR character..thats not possible...wait...this could only mean one thing...THIS PERSON REALLY IS-! _

**Sakura's POV **

Sakura's hand bonked on something. When she opened her eyes, Sakura found a familiar mess of spiky brown hair.

**Lazura: Please Review! :D**


	2. A Morning with Surprises

**Lazura: Now here's where we get to the main turn of events! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.**

* * *

**The Next Day... **

* * *

**Mayu's POV **

I grunted a bit as the sun gleamed through my window.

As I stretched

I get up to find a familiar yellow bird singing...

_wait what... _

I hastily squinted a bit as I stared at the bird.

"Midori Tanabiku Namimori No~" sang the little bird that was perched at her shoulder.

_That bird...reminds me of Hibird...am I hallucinating... _

I rubbed my eyes again, soon I noticed that the bird landed on a person that was on the other side of my bed?!...

I look closely at the figure...and I deadpan.

_Wait...black hair...black gakuran...please tell me that this is a dream... _

"Hibari! Hibari!" chirped the little bird.

"Shh!" I tried to shush the bird however I found myself face to face with none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"You." Hibari glared directly at me.

"Uh...there has to be an explanation to this..." I back away from him.

Suddenly I hear Sakura scream, "KYA~!"

"S-Sakura?!" I rushed out of my room leaving Hibari and dash over to Sakura's room.

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

As I stretched within my bed I accidentally hit something with my right hand.

I suddenly hear a small murmured grunts...

I turn to my right to find a boy with a mop of spiky brown hair.

_Wait...I remember sleeping alone in my room, plus Mayu has black hair...maybe this is a dream... _

I went back to sleep for a bit on bed, however when I opened my eyes again. I came face to face with Sawada Tsunayoshi's sleeping face.

My eyes widened and...I screamed, "KYA~!"

* * *

** Nobody's POV**

"Sakura!" Mayu called out as she burst the door down. However what Mayu saw was just her sister hugging Sawada Tsunayoshi to death.

"OMG! It's really Tsuna! Mayu! Look! It's-*gasp*" Sakura deadpanned.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Mayu sweat dropped.

"B-Behind you..." Sakura continued to hug onto the sleeping Tsuna.

"Eh?" Mayu turned around to find Hibari Kyoya with tonfas in hand.

"You." Hibari glared.

"Uh..I can explain!" Mayu closed her eyes immediately.

* * *

Mayu changed into a blue t-shirt and a white skirt that reached to her knees.

Sakura changed into a similar clothes but in pink.

Mayu and Sakura were thankful that their aunt goes to work in the morning.

"Hmph. I expect an explanation immediately." Hibari stood against the hallway.

"O-Okay...Anyway originally you and Tsuna weren't suppose to be here, but instead in here..." Mayu turned on theTVand the dvd player began playing KHR.

The episode she showed was when Namimori Middle was about to be shot down by skull's rampage.

Hibari didn't want to believe that it was him on the screen, but continued making an uninterested look.

"So...me and my sister will do everything we can on getting you two back to your world, but for now you guys can stay with us since you two have no other place to stay."

"Hn." Hibari replied.

"I'll get breakfast ready then, why don't you explain to Tsuna when he wakes up." Mayu turned over to Sakura.

"Okay...be careful my dear sister." Sakura put a hand on her sisters shoulders, before she left to see Tsuna.

"Wish me luck." Mayu quietly gulped.

* * *

"Oi~! Wake up." Sakura shook Tsuna, who was still sleeping on her bed.

_Hm...it's not working...wait...I got it. _

Sakura got out her recorder filled with Reborn's voice recordings and played a track right next to Tsuna's ear stating: Dame-Tsuna, if you don't get up now, I'm going to use your video games for shooting practice.

"HIIIIE! I'M AWAKE!" Tsuna yelled, but when he blinked a few times he noticed Sakura rather than expecting Reborn.

"Wait! I can explain, but you need to calm down first befor-" Sakura tried to calm Tsuna down however the door burst opened and standing at the door was none other than Hibari Kyoya with a bad vibe surrounding him.

"Noisy." Hibari lashed out one of his tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san!?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you continue to make anymore disturbances...I'll bite you to death."

"Y-Yes...Hibari-san..." Tsuna responded quietly.

* * *

**Time Skip - Sakura explained everything to Tsuna right after Hibari went back down stairs to sleep on the couch.**

* * *

**At the living room...**

"Thank you for letting us stay at your house." Tsuna bowed.

"Ah, it's ok! Besides, my sister and I are a bit lonely." Sakura's eyes began to soften.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

Hibair's interest was perked and listened in on the conversation.

"You see-" Sakura explained.

* * *

**The explanation: **

_You see, our parents had died when we were little...the only one who was able to take care of us was our aunt, Nadeshiko. However she was still young and would often be busy at work. So Mayu would always try to cheer me up, whenever I felt lonely at home. My sister works very hard in whatever she does, it kind of makes me a little jealous...but I'm happy that I have her as my sister..._

* * *

"Anyway, Tsuna can you help me with setting the guest rooms for both you and Hibari?" Sakura clasped her hands together and pleaded to Tsuna._  
_

"Okay, since you and your sister helped us a lot."

"Thank you!"

"No problem!" Tsuna replied.

* * *

Hibari had mysteriously left in the middle of the conversation for the kitchen, where Mayu was making lunch.

Mayu hummed a bit as she mixed the curry ingredients in. She suddenly felt a familiar foreboding nature near her.

"H-Hibari-san..." Mayu stuttered as she turned over to find Hibari taking some of the finished curry.

Mayu stared at him a bit as he ate some of her curry.

Hibari turned to Mayu and said, "It's good."

_*b-bump* _

"Eh?" Mayu's face became red as Hibari went back to the sofa.

_Am I sick or is it the curry?_

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**With Nadeshiko... **

"Huh? Aren't you..."

"Hmph. I'll cuff you to death."

"Eh?"

* * *

**Lazura: That's all for now, but please review! XD**


	3. Designer and CEDEF's Founder!

**Lazura: Now I did say there was an AlaudexOc, right? Well this chapter will be focused on Nadeshiko's meeting with Alaude! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

**Serena...the famous young fashion designer in Japan...is about to meet someone we didn't expect. **

* * *

"Ah! I gotta show the latest designs to the director or else I'm screwed!" a disguised Nadeshiko dashed through the bustling crowds within the city.

Suddenly a giant crowd blocked her way from her main destination.

"Ah! Come on!" Nadeshiko immediately shoved her way through the crowd, however she didn't expect to see in the middle of the crowd was a man with blonde hair wearing black trench coat and black pants handcuffing the director.

"Wait! Don't arrest him!" Nadeshiko closed her eyes as she grabbed the man's shoulder.

By the time Nadeshiko opened her eyes, she met with ice cold blue eyes.

"Hmph." replied the man as he dropped Nadeshiko's director face downed to the ground.

"Who are you?" Nadeshiko asked, but Nadeshiko felt like she met him already.

The man faced stared down at her and answered, "Alaude."

_Alaude...hm...where have I heard that name before...OH WAIT! _

* * *

_Flashback_

_Nadeshiko watches the the twins watch an episode of KHR. Then Alaude appears in front of Hibari._

_"KYA~!" screamed Mayu._

_"Geez. Quiet." Nadeshiko grinds her fist on Mayu's head._

_"OW! Okay!" Mayu replied as she rubbed the pain on her head._

_"Who's that?" Nadeshiko asks as she received stoic stares from the two._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Anyway, that person is Alaude~" Mayu secretly giggled._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Shoot...please tell me he's not real... _

"I'll arrest you for interrupting my interrogation with this vulgar man." Alaude whipped out his cuffs.

_ugh...he's real alright...just like Sakura said..._

* * *

_Flashback_

_"His weapons are handcuffs!" Sakura happily said._

_"Wow. I'll be thankful that he's not real..." Nadeshiko sighed._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Why me... _

"Look. I think I have two experts that know why you are here...I think they'll help you get back." Nadeshiko promised.

"Hn." Alaude put away his handcuffs and followed Nadeshiko.

_I hope nothing bad happens when those two see him... _

* * *

Sakura sneezed as she continued to help set up the rooms.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I think I'm fine but...I feel like someone is talking behind my back." Sakura pondered.

"I know how you feel." Tsuna remembered.

* * *

Mayu sneezed as she brought back a glass of water.

"Are you sick, herbivore." Hibari stared at her.

"No, I think it's just somebody talking about me..."

"Hn...I'll bite them to death." Hibari was about to head out the door as Mayu tried to stop him from heading out. The door opened to reveal...

"Huh? Mayu?" Nadeshiko was at the door with Alaude behind her.

"You." Hibari glared at Alaude.

"Hmph." Alaude replied.

_W-We're in a pinch! _

Nadeshiko and Mayuri thought.

* * *

**Lazura: Oh dear...what happens next? **

* * *

**Preview:**

"Fight me."

"I don't fight children."

"HIE! W-WHY?!"

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Don't forget to read Fall for Me! **


	4. Fight, Romance, Modeling?

**Lazura: Sorry for not updating in while, but here's the new chapter :)**

**Mayuri: It's because she's lazy.**

**Lazura: NO I'M NOT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.**

* * *

**_~Previously~_**

* * *

_Mayu sneezed as she brought back a glass of water._

_"Are you sick, herbivore." Hibari stared at her._

_"No, I think it's just somebody talking about me..."_

_"Hn...I'll bite them to death." Hibari was about to head out the door as Mayu tried to stop him from heading out. The door opened to reveal..._

_"Huh? Mayu?" Nadeshiko was at the door with Alaude behind her._

_"You." Hibari glared at Alaude._

_"Hmph." Alaude replied._

_W-We're in a pinch!_

_Nadeshiko and Mayuri thought._

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

Nadeshiko and Mayuri were now sweating bullets as they watched the two skylarks heavily glare at each other.

Finally Hibari broke the silence, "Fight me."

Hibari raised his tonfas.

"I don't fight children." Alaude stated.

"Uh..what's going on?" a voice asked from behind.

Mayuri turned around to find Sakurako, looking dense as usual, and a terrified Tsuna.

"H-Hie! Why is the first cloud guardian here?!" Tsuna screeched.

His screech ended once Alaude and Hibari whipped their weapons out.

* * *

**~Time Skip and Explanation~**

* * *

Of course like Hibari, Alaude didn't believe what the two had said.

"W-Well, Alaude-san...I'll take you to your room." Nadeshiko said.

"Hn." He followed Nadeshiko.

* * *

**Once the two adults had left...The twins were chatting about Alaude being here.**

* * *

"Can't believe Alaude of all people came to this world also." Sakurako was in disbelief.

"Yup." Mayuri agreed.

"Anyway, I'm going to see Tsuna~" Sakurako cheerfully hopped off the couch.

"Hm." Mayuri blankly stared at the ceiling.

With a sigh, she got up to go get another glass of water, Mayuri instead bumped into Hibari.

"Ouch." Mayuri muttered as she rubbed her head, "Hibari-san? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Hibari looked a bit disappointed even though he normally doesn't show it, but he is.

_I'm guessing Alaude didn't give him the fight that he wanted._

"And you." He asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that so many surprises happened today."

"Hn." Hibird suddenly perched over Hibari's shoulder.

"Hibari! Hibari! Mayuri Mayuri!" chirped the little bird.

"Aw~! How cute!" Mayuri petted the little bird as it hopped over to her hand.

Hibari cracked a small smile as he watched her pet Hibird.

* * *

**With Sakurako...**

* * *

Sakurako knocked the door of Tsuna's room.

"Tsuna? Can I go in?" Sakurako called.

"Yeah." Tsuna replied.

Sakurako walked in to find Tsuna staring outside looking at the stars.

"What are you doing?" Sakurako asked.

"Just staring at the sky."

Sakurako kind of noticed that Tsuna wasn't feeling okay, so she held his hand.

"Eh? Sakurako-san?" Tsuna turned to her.

"Don't worry! Me and my sister will find a way to get you, Hibari, and Alaude back to your world somehow!" She promised.

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled warmly at her.

* * *

**With Nadeshiko...**

* * *

"If you need anything you can ask me or my nieces." Nadeshiko finished.

She was about to head out of the room after getting a nod from Alaude when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Alaude?" Nadeshiko turned to face him.

"..." Alaude just continued to stare at her face.

"...uh...I gotta go now so bye!" Nadeshiko's face became red as Alaude continued staring at her eyes, so she excused herself leaving Alaude.

Alaude looked at his hand, clenched it, and finally went off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day Outside the House... **

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, Nadeshiko had just checked her mail, and...

"GYAH?! I FORGOT!" Nadeshiko screeched making everyone(except Alaude and Hibari) inside the house wake up.

Sakura, Mayu, and Tsuna were the first ones to rush out of the house, "What's wrong Nadeshiko-san?!"

"I forgot to finish my designs for the youth line!" exclaimed Nadeshiko as she continued panicking.

Mayu, Sakura, and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Isn't that the project you told us about." Mayu pointed out.

"That needed four teenage models?" Sakura continued.

"Yeah! But I haven't gotten any models to help with my line!" Nadeshiko soon stopped yelling and came up with an idea.

"I know!" Nadeshiko clapped her hands.

"Huh?" the twins stare at her with an odd look.

"Will you two along with Tsuna and Hibari be my models?" Nadeshiko pleaded.

The three stare at her, but in their minds:

_WHAT?! _

* * *

**With Hibari and Alaude... **

* * *

"Hn. Fight." Hibari stated.

"I don't fight children." Alaude replied as he drank his coffee while dodging a flying tonfa.

"Hibari! Hibari!" chirped Hibird as he watched Hibari trying to force Alaude into a fight.

* * *

**Lazura: Now here's a short preview! **

* * *

**Preview: **

"I hate you." Mayuri glared at her aunt.

"Not my fault that the theme was a 'Wedding Day'." Nadeshiko ignored the glare.

"Y-You mean..." Sakurako looked like she was about to faint from where she was standing.

* * *

**Please Review! :D **


End file.
